Embodiments of the present invention relate to an electric vehicle, and more particularly to a telematics device of an electric vehicle which is able to remotely monitor battery charging associated operations of the electric vehicle and to remotely control a necessary function, and a method of providing a service thereof.
Recently, an electric vehicle using electricity has been developed and marketed. Such an electric vehicle is driven using electricity stored in a battery mounted therein. The electric vehicle is advantageous in that noise is minimized and exhaust gases are not discharged, thereby protecting the environment.
Since such an electric vehicle uses a large-capacity battery, it takes considerable time to charge the battery. In general, six to eight hours are consumed in case of low-speed charging.
As a method of checking a charging state while charging is performed, a method of enabling a driver to directly approach a vehicle so as to check the charging state was used in the related art.
However, since charging is mainly performed at night, the method of the related art results in user inconvenience.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.